<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT by sunshine_deathboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681134">DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy'>sunshine_deathboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Happy Nico di Angelo, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Injured Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Solangelo Proposal, Will Solace is a Dork, after TOA, cute solangelo, proposal, romantic, solangelo oneshot, sweet solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was found by the border of camp exhausted and bloody, but when he was bought to the infirmary, Will tended to him, and the son of Hades caught the son of Apollo "by suprise".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was just about to leave the infirmary when Austin and Kayla came running in carrying an unconscious and covered with blood Nico Di Angelo. Will's eyes widened, "What happened?" he said in panic, "We don't know, he just showed in camp exhausted and bloody and all then fainted as he got here", Kayla said then Will turned away to get some supplies when he turned back his siblings were gone, "but I needed your help" he whispered to no one, Will then started examining Nico and realized, Nico's breathing was fine, and after a little while, he also realized that the blood was fake. "Nico Di Angelo, if you wanted my attention you should've just said so" Nico then sat up blushing and said, "Well.. It just nice to see you panic over me every once in awhile", Nico then blushed realizing what he said was a bit embarassing, Will then said sarcasticly while pouting "Okay then.. haha you had your fun..", Nico then took something from his pocket and threw it at Will "Here a peace offering" Will catched it and realized it was an apple but before he can react Nico was already shadow travelling away, "Well if you need me, or you have any sort of response.. You have to find me first" then he was gone.. It took Will awhile before everything sinked in..  He faced where Nico shadow travelled away and said "did you just do all that so you'll have a reason to say sorry to me? "  He then blushed and shouted "DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME? WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL WRAP YOU IN A HUG SO TIGHT THAT IT MIGHT BREAK YOUR BONES AND SQUEEZE YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS SO IT WILL BE HARD FOR YOU TO BREATH". Nico who was just hiding behind the entrance to the infirmary whispered to himself "oh please you won't be able to hurt me even if you tried" with a smirk at his blushing face then starts running away before Will can go out. Will then saw Nico running away towards the forest, Will followed him breaking into a run, he must admit that Nico was a fast runner but due to his determination he coped up soon enough the son of Hades was slowing down as they enter the forest in the midst of it the child of hades slipped and luckily Will catched up and caught him.. "Woah, be careful deathboy" he said, Nico smiled then stood up "What do you want Solace", Will reached out to his pocket, "I.. Uh- Can't believe you beat me to it" Will was still panting but he was just so happy, he pulled out a box kneeled down and said "but.. Nico Di Angelo, my deathboy, Since you've done it first I can expect your answer but I'm still gonna ask the question, would you marry me and be my sunshine until thanatos tear us apart?" Tears started falling from Nico's eyes, then Will stood up panicked "Uh.. Its not like we're gonna die soon.. But.. Uh... I just thought it would be... Uh.. Romantic.. Uh.. I'm sor-" Will tried to say but Nico cut him off with a kiss so passionate it made both of them blush, "I wasn't crying because of that Solace" Nico said gently, "I was crying because I love you so much and I can't believe we planned this proposal at the same time, and of course my answer is yes, but you should know that between the 2 of us.. You have and always will be the sunshine" Nico added, "I love you so much my sunshine" Will answered nearly a whisper as he started tearing up too. The two lovers then hugged as the sunshine broke through the trees and shined on them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic, I would like to know what you guys would want me to write, I plan on writing more solangelo, because I'm just addicted, so give me some plot ideas and I'll make it happen. Also please leave comments and suggestions to this fan fic. Hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>